mc_and_bb_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms
Wolf Terms • Firebeasts = Cars or trucks • Waterbeasts = Boats • Smoke boxes = Trains • Metal birds = Planes or helicopters • Monsters = Bulldozers, Cranes, those ones that dig holes • Human den = House • Human camp = City or an actually native American camp • Human pups = Kids • Leftovers = Can be referred to as human trash or just leftover meat from a kill earlier • Firesticks = Guns • Red feathers = Tranquillizer darts • Hard ice = Glass • Blackpath = Road or highway • Vines = Ropes • Domestics = Dogs or pets • Assassin = A wolf that kills for a living • Raids = The act of attacking another pack with the mindset of killing every member • Sky-lengths = The measure of distance using sections of the visible sky • Wolf-lengths = Using the average length of a timber wolf to measure a close distance • Herd-lengths = Using the average length of a herd to measure a far distance • He-pup = Male pup • She-pup = Female pup • Malefriend = Boyfriend • Shefriend = Girlfriend • Licking = kissing (this lasts for one post/few secs) • Kiss = a making out kiss (this lasts for more than post post/a few minutes or longer depending on what happens next) • Authentic Dire wolf = Heavy built, strong, stoic, rude, usually grumpy, brave, protective, tall - they follow the original dire wolf traditions • Modern Dire wolf = Same built as a male timber wolf, somewhat strong, they are more sensitive about their feelings like timbers, courageous, average size - they follow more of the timber wolf traditions • Moon = The moon is a source of guidance and that's one of the reasons why some wolves will howl to it. Even though it is a place in Sky Pack, nobody has ever really claimed it as a pack because no spirits or demons go there. • Birthpack = The pack where a wolf was born. Season • Snowfall, Cold season, Ice season = Winter • Rain season, Rainfall, Blooming season = Spring • Burnsky, Hot season, Sunfall, Burn Season, Fire season, Dry season = Summer • Leaffall, Smoke season = Fall Day of Fear Day of Fear is every October 31 (Halloween) when three special Darkpack demons come out and set up scenarios where a wolf's greatest fears come to light. On this day, if a wolf dies, they return alive the next day but very few know about this so some will break down if someone they know dies. The Day of Fear starts at sunset and ends 4 hours after midnight. Slaves Slaves are a key aspect in a Starpack pack, they are like Omegas only they can't be pushed around as must as they serve the Alphas and Betas. Slaves are usually abandoned pups that a Starpack pack has found and raised as slaves. Pups can start their work as early as when their eyes first open. Slaves never have contact with the outside world with the exception of hunting, they are not allowed to go hunt with the rest of the pack, they are not allowed to leave the pack, they are not allowed to play and they are not allowed to eat the prey they hunt. All the prey they catch go to the Alphas and Betas, what's left over is for the slaves. Slaves usually live in isolated dens, away from the other wolves, they sleep alone; they are not allowed to sleep with other slaves. Some of the good things of being a slave is that if you're ill the medicine wolfs will help you and you are given a sign of importance (because the Alphas can't live without their slaves to do everything for them.) Slaves don't get the choice, they are forced to be Starpack wolves. Time We all hate having to be accurate with times. For example, actually waiting 62 – 75 real life days until your she-wolf gives birth. Who has time for that? Who has the patience for that? You can use this for roleplays and stories ~This is what you should follow if you hate waiting: One full game day = One full week or One full month That way, your she-wolf will give birth at around 2-3 game days Therefore, Summer = 3 days Fall = 3 days Winter = 4 days Spring = 2 days The Human Extinction and Rise of The New Ice Age During the final months of the Mountainclaw Pack, Global Warming had hit it's final stage which included massive flooding. The pack then woke up to find that their human neighbors were vanished and dead. Days later, cavemen were seen, the pack also encountered sabre-toothed tigers, and temperatures dropped drastically. Global Warming had resurrected the creatures of the Ice Age and left modern human areas abandoned and deserted. Kingdoms They are only in Alaska, they usually hold over 50 members and they are the highest in pack rankings. Next below would be normal packs and the bottom are gangs. Kingdoms are usually run by a King and Queen but the Queens always leave because the King ends up becoming abusive, power-driven, and will become unfaithful to his mate by having many mistresses. Messengers All messengers from Starpack, Darkpack and dead pures (Purepack) can speak wolf and they are usually sent by rulers/leaders Messengers from mortal wolves to other mortal wolves do not speak wolf and they usually carry scrolls with wolf scripture on it Crow = Darkpack Owl = Starpack/high ranking pack or Kingdom Dove = Pures/Purepack Hawk/Eagle = Normal pack